The Magic of love
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Jake gets assign to gruad a hot and sexy male witchVeela who is the grand son of Lao Shi's old lover can the boys handle this or are they doomed to fail as their grandfathers all Warnings may appal
1. Lao Shi's Lover

Lao Shi was about to shop when he heard the door open

"Sorry we are closing come back tomorrow" said Lao Shi looking up to see no one

"Ah Lao Shi is that how you talk to an old friend" said a voice

Lao Shi took a minute to recognize the voice " Acelin Delacour is that you?"

A tall old man looked like in his early sixties in a black business suit appeared "Why yes glad to see you remember old boy how long has it been?"

"Since you married Apolline I believe I was best man at your wedding and godfather to your daughter Fleur" said Lao Shi whose voice sounded a little cold as he talked "She is about Susan's age right?"

"Why yes and she's married and has a son w-w-w-with" he stammered the last words as he look ready to cry

"Acelin what's wrong you can talk to me who did Fleur marry?"

"Not who but what she of course couldn't marry a witch like herself but a-"

Acelin's speech made Lao Shi worry more "Ace please whatever it is tell me?"

"Oh god why couldn't she marry a witch warlock sorcerer oh even a human but she married against my wishes a Veela of all creatures a Veela"

Lao Shi toppled of the stool of which he was standing on as he understood the problem Veelas among those considered beautiful but dangerous Veelas are number one on the list more beautiful then any creature alone their dance and song made sirens sound like kittens downing on milk and their storm powers made even Dragons quiver.

"Ace what has your son in law done?" said Lao Shi

"Nothing it was the Dark Dragon he heard of my daughter's marriage and birth of my grandson that's who he wanted though I don't know why" said Acelin feeling tears coming

"THE DARK DARGON-" the rest of his sentence was shouted in Cantonese.

It was at this moment Fu Dog "Hey Gramps you ready to go I got tickets to the ogre bowl oh Acelin what are doing here heard bout fleur great girl knew she marry a handsome man but boy did she pick em"

Lao Shi turned back to Acelin "What happen?"

"We learn The Dark Dragon was seeking Artemis that's my grandson god knows why he would want a nineteen year half witch\Veela"

Lao Shi looked thoughtful "Few know the properties of Veela Blood especially when mix with another magical creature uh tell me is Artemis still well a Virgin"

Both Acelin and Fu looked at the old man as he were crazy

"Um I guess Virgin seeing as he is focus in his studies at Beauxbatons he doesn't date much"

"Virgin blood is strong used in a number of rituals some I believe were forgotten for now we must protect Artemis bring him here after school I'll have Jake look after him" said Lao Shi

"I see the American Dragon well I hope he as good as they say he for my grandson sake" said Acelin

Lao Shi watched as some one dear left in pain and he could feel his heart swell

"You still love him don't ya gramps" said Fu

"With all my heart I must help him though It still is painful"

"But gramps a Veela and a male too normally I don't worry but ya know I think Jake may play for the other team I know there was rose and some others but I think he's a well you get it"

"I don't know maybe Jake will have better luck then me with Delacour men but Fu Dog Artemis is still in danger from the Dark Dragon who is going though much trouble to kidnap him"

Fu Dog sighed "I hope there is not much heart break"

"I hope so too Fu Dog"

They closed the shop not knowing they were being watch

"Well Lao Shi I shall have both your grandson and the Veela mutt and soon you'll all pay."

Well I hope that was okay yes Lao Shi had a male lover years ago and if don't know or understand what a Veela is look for Wikipedia type in Veela or Fleur Delacour also I may explain it more in the next chapter if I get enough reviews.

Ps. Sorry for the short chapter their be longer as the story goes on and I am looking for a Beta.


	2. Artemis and Jake

Hi I wanna make something clear Yes I know Fleur Delacour is ¼ Veela but for this story she is a full human witch who has a full Veela husband a

Jake Long and his friends Trixie and Spud were skateboarding towards Jake's grandfather's shop it was an emergency he called it

"Hey yo Jake what was with Gramps I mean he was I don't know acting very odd when he came over yesterday even your mom was too" said Trixie

Jake nodded "Yeah it was so weird I felt like there was a big secret and I wasn't allowed to know man I wish could understand what happen yesterday"

Last night was one of the strangest family moments ever Jake came home from battling a troll and some goblins along with Spud and Trixie they plop themselves on the couch smelling like sewer and garbage.

"Oh god you kids smell horrible what were you doing fighting Trolls in a landfill?" said Mrs. Long

"Yeah and in a sewer too" said Spud

It was then Gramps came in pulling Mrs. Long in the Kitchen

A few minutes later after they crept to the kitchen door the heard Susan Long yelling and cursing in Mandarin or Cantonese Jake not sure which finally in English

"Dad how could you do this that man hurt you over thirty years ago and you want to help HIM" said Mrs. Long

"Susan Acelin Delacour and his family are still members of the Magical Community and need and deserve our protection like every one else." said Gramps

"Oh that's Bullshit and you know it dad" said Susan "Oh Daddy I just don't want to see you hurt mom told me what happened."

"I know but I am more worried about Jake because of Artemis"

"Dad Jake's not gay so there is no problem"

"It's not a matter of sexuality Artemis has a power most would kill and it seems some are I found out the goblins who were supposed to fetch him were horribly kill I fear the Dark Dragon is up to something but I will need days to research"

"Fine I will call Jake and tell him to see you tomorrow"

That's what they were doing now going to see what Am Drag business had to be

Jake still in his thoughts didn't see a handsome raven haired teen with green eyes appear

CRASH!!

"Ugh sorry didn't see you there"

"Ow yeah I am fine lost but fine I am looking for this shop Canal Street Electronics my grandfather is going to kill I am so late"

"Sure that's my gramps shop I am Jake Long these are my friends Trixie and Spud"

"I am Artemis Delacour"

"Whoa you're the Half Veela cutie Jake is supposed to guard" said Spud

"Hold up you're the American dragon you got to be fucking kidding me I thought you were older I mean what are you twenty?"

"I am nineteen and who are to be talking a Veela they sliver hair and blue eyes"

"That's my other form a half veela can choose his veela parents or his other parent genius" said Artemis

"Yo whatever look let's not argue it seems we will be spending time together and I am sure we need to fight sometime"

"Right young Dragon"

"Councilor Chang I should have realized we see you sooner or later"

"I thought she was on the Dragon Council"

"True young witch I was then I saw a higher calling I am here to offer you a place"

"A place?"

"In the new world order Magical beings should not hide we are the supreme beings humans should growl at our feet and you have a place you magic is key take your place and soon you can be a king"

"Oh really what do I have to do?" asked Artemis

"Marry the Dark Dragon and become his and use your powerful spells at our command"

Jake look at Artemis who was in serious thought 'Is he thinking about it he can't consider it'

"Well Chang here's my answer CHAOS ATTACK"

A dark purple aura erupted from his right hand Jake could feel the disturbance in the air the ground spilt and Chang was thrown in the air

"You little mutt you shall pay for that" she yelled

"Give it up Chang you're outnumbered and outmatched" said Jake transforming with Spud and Trixie gearing up to fight.

"Yeah Dragon bitch get here and I won't turn you into Dragon soup" said Artemis his hands glowing

"Artemis your powers over chaos could do so much yet you waste them you foolish boy"

"I refuse to help murder innocent people I believe we could live side by side no race ruling each other one day I'll see Dragons witches vampires humans gnomes and the rest living together as friends"

"**FRIENDS **you must be joking they will never see us more freaks and enemies" said Chang

"That's not true we have been friends will Jake for many years and we never him as such" said Spud

"Ha you never knew of his Dragon existence till he was thirteen and then you sold him"

"That was an accident and they came right back to save me" said Jake

"Enough chatter say hello to my little friends" Chang snap her fingers over twelve trolls came out

Jake flew up for an air assault when Chang shot sphinx hair and pinned him to the wall

"Get the witch"

"Clouds of Darkness Shadow Transit" Artemis raised his hands and darkness descended upon them and the second spell made them disappear

"What not again the Master shall not be pleased"

Meanwhile

"Were is that boy I knew I should have flown him my self"

"Hey clam down Ace the boy's one smart witch I hate to see the fool who has the balls to tango with him"

It was then a young girl with long pink hair entered "Hey Mr. Delacour is Artemis around he told me to meet him here oh never mind here he comes"

Moving to the side Jake and the gang fell though with Artemis on the bottom "Hey Art have a nice fall sweetie"

"Shut up you future seeing bitch do me a favor"

"Yes"

"GET THIS FUCKING OVERSIZE FIREBREATHING LIZARD OFF OF ME!" yelled Artemis

"Oh but he so cute" said the young witch as the Jake slap him with tail

"Cassandra!"

"Hi I am Cassandra I am a witch and a oracle and Artemis's best friend since forever and who are you?" said Cassandra

"Cassie if you don't help me I will send you all to hell"

"Jake what happened" said Lao shi

"Councilor Chang attacked us and I had everything under control until someone interfered" said Jake glaring at the younger male

"**WHAT** she had you tied down with sphinx hair and what type of weakness is that it's hair for fucks shake" said a pissed off Artemis

"Yo you what have a go" said Jake

"Bring it Dragon" shouted Artemis

Lao shi and Acelin sigh as they watch the witch and Dragon go at each other.

"Oh for fucking Christ" said Acelin

"I know this will be hell" said Lao shi as he and Acelin pulled or tired to pull them apart

Oh god chapter two I want to thank all my Reviewers


	3. Friends and perhaps more

Five Hours Later

"**Artemis Raven Acelin Delacour have you lost your mind Jake is your protector and here you are fighting with him"**

"**I am able to protect myself" said Artemis nursing a fire wound Jake gave him**

"**Artemis listen you are targeted by the Dark dragon who for gods know what wishes to marry you hell it's doesn't even look like you care"**

"**Well gramps I am used to men and women lusting after me and demanding me to marry them this Dragon is no different" said Artemis smugly**

"Acelin is all well" said Lao Shi

"Dose a Dragon have wings?" said Artemis

"Look we need to get you someone safe but were?"

"Not worry Mr. Long our home uptown is protected by charms and spells it is the perfect place"

"Great a oversized lizard in our house grams with be please"said Artemis in French

"What did that snail tail say?" demanded Jake

Artemis opened his mouth probably to tell exactly what he said when Cassandra said

"Oh look at the time we best go see you soon" said Cassandra she took Artemis Disappeared along with Acelin

Jake growled when Artemis flipped his middle finger at him

"What the Fucking Hell is his problem that smug son of a bitch"

"Ya know Jake you taking these kinda hard I mean not even Rose couldn't make you react that way hey maybe your crus-" Trixie stopped seeing the murderous look in Jake's eyes

"Yeah Trixie?"

"Uh well what do you know I forgot my train of thought"

"Good Dragon Up"

As Jake transformed everyone looked in shock instead of his yellow and red he was all pink

"Oh HELL FUCKING NO HE IS ONE DEAD VEELA" said Jake flames coming from his mouth

No one mentioned on his wings in big bold letters were **I AM A BIG PINK GAY SISSY DRAGON WHO LIKES IT UP MY BIRGHT GAY PINK SISSY ASS.**

But he unfortunately he soon found out as many magical creatures were either laughing and pointing or were trying to give him their numbers.

"Oh now he doesn't need to worry about the Dark Dragon he needs to worry about the Am Drag because when I get a hold of him I will strangle him" said Jake as a number of griffins were trying to get him to come over

When the gang finally reached the apartment building Gramps went to the side and started chanting in another language once again and they went though the wall were they were greeted by Acelin and Cassandra who jaws drop when they saw Jake

"Oh Jake nice scales no wonder Artemis didn't stick around I told him not to do it but he never learns oh dear here he comes"

As if on cue Artemis appeared "Hey did I miss Jake how was his scales pink blue black what?"

"Um Art I 'd run or fly as fast as I could"

"Why?" Artemis turned to see Jake in Dragon form cracking his knuckles

"Oh Jake nice scales but you know red and yellow are best for you"

"My my what do we have here" said a voice

They turned to see a tall woman clutching a notebook

"Rita Skeeter what are you doing here?"

"Why Artemis I am here to do my piece on you remember and what lovely scales you're the American Dragon aren't you my such a color here Finite"

Jake was relived to see the hex disappear "Hey thanks"

"No need hey I have a new story headline for Teen Enchanter are witches more powerful then Dragons or are dragons more powerful the witches"

"Oh please Witches are far more superior then Dragons I mean witches are far more known in history"

"Yeah stirring cauldrons eating kids cackling at the moon or my all time favorite ugly hideous warts on their long nose you know a few more warts you be perfect" said Jake

"HOW DARE YOU DRAGON" shouted Artemis

"ENOUGH Rita you must leave" said Acelin

Rita smiled "That's okay I have enough for now" she look from Artemis who was being held back by Cassandra to Jake who (with difficulty) was being held back by Spud and Trixie

"Don't worry I will be by to interview you boys later"

"I'll walk you out" said Lao Shi once at the door he warned her "If you do anything to Jake or Artemis I swear it will be the last thing you do"

"Really old man well I know things about and Acelin that might make your grandsons hair curl" said Rita coldly

"Jake will not believe it nor will respect me any less"

"Oh but Artemis might especially since he generally hates dragons thanks to your grandson and the embarrassment Artemis will suffer will be worse especially seeing he is half Veela bye" said Rita

"If she thinks she can threaten me and my family she has another thing coming" said Acelin coming from the shadows

"Yes but she will be a problem remember her father he nearly cause a war"

"She might as well with Jake and Artemis"

"Oh no we need to get back we forgot Jake and Artemis"

But it was too late Jake and Artemis were on the ground fighting magic gone from their minds fist after fist punch after punch

"That is it Artemis go to your room your grounded this weekend that means no going out no magic and no fun at ALL do you understand?"

Artemis got up bruised and bleeding and not saying a word ran to his room

"I am sorry Mr. Delacour we could not stop them Artemis spelled me to a wall and Jake well what two humans could stop a enraged Dragon"

"We do not blame you Cassandra but you young dragon should know better this is the third time you fought with your charge I -I -I -I don't know what to do you disappoint me"

"Cassandra take Jake and his friends to their rooms please"

Cassandra led the way to their rooms "Who there" said a scared voice

"Oh Gabrielle it's only us did we wake you"

A little girl no older then eleven with long sliver hair appeared "I am Gabrielle Delacour you're here for my brother right he is very mad did you guys hurt him so bad I saw him and he was crying on his bed"

'What come I hit that hard did I?' Jake question himself as the other three glared at him "What it's that pompous little as-I mean butt ever since this morning he's pick every fight we had"

"That's my brother ever since his boyfriend left him he hated all dragons"

"Boyfriend what boyfriend?" demanded Cassie

"Draco the one he met when was my age" said Gabrielle

"Wait the French dragon was his boyfriend why wasn't I told"

" Well because they didn't anyone to know I do because I saw them kissing"

"Great something else I have to asked him oh well night Gab"

The gang were shown to their rooms and all went to bed but Jake didn't sleep all he could think about was "Artemis why can't I stop thinking about you"

Hearing his stomach growl he got and went to the kitchen as he neared he saw the light on he looked in and Artemis eating a sandwich and causing darts to magically float and hit a picture his

"Um hi" he said trying to keep things friendly

"Oh it's you was your grandfather really upset with you?"

"Yeah listen sorry about that crack with um you know the warts and stuff"

"I dissevered it I really didn't mean all that witches are better then dragons stuff gee I hope Rita doesn't print that" said Artemis

"Yeah hey I met your sister Gabrielle I must you two look nothing alike" said Jake

"That because he rejects father heritage and accept it" said Gabrielle

"Whoa were did you come from" said Jake

"She always hides in the pantry since this is way past her bedtime I don't know why she doesn't a use bedazzling hex it's much easier" said Artemis

"You know I can't cast a spell like that and you're mean for bringing it up"

Artemis smirked "That wants you get for saying I reject father's heritage and for being up well way past your bedtime"

Jake looked from Artemis to Gabrielle "Well Artemis it's kind of obvious I mean if she is your full sister and she looks like a veela then come on"

"He did too once well he had sliver hair and he was so beautiful more then any veela alive"

"He still is I mean even with his veela tendencies he is still very hot no wait" Jake fumbled

'Did he say I was hot well he not so bad himself that dark green black hair and those muscles that dragon form of his is something wait what am I saying he hates me not that made it easy maybe I was too harsh'

"Um Jake listen I want a fresh start I really think we can become friends so how about it?" Artemis held out his hand

"Friends"

Jake looked at it "Friends"

'And maybe more perhaps I have a wedding to plan these boys need my help since its so obvious now how to do it' thought Gabrielle

Wow three chapters eight reviews and no hate reviews man I am really feeling this story anyway sorry if the fight got too old but hey maybe there'll be some lemon in the next chapter see you soon


	4. A fresh Start

The next morning Jake and Artemis were in the kitchen making breakfast as an apology to everyone for their behavior yesterday

"Man we acted like little kids" said Jake flipping some pancakes

"Table set yourself yeah I mean I almost never hex someone but it was fun turning your scales pink" Laugh Artemis

"And magicked the words I am a big pink gay sissy dragon who likes up my pink gay sissy ass" said Jake

"Oh did I do that I meant um yeah I got nothing sorry did you get any numbers?"

"Yeah hey very funny because of you I might have to started dating again" said Jake

"I know few sirens who would love to help out" said Artemis

"No thanks and how do you know sirens?"

"Their magic does not affect me because of my veela blood" said Artemis

"Oh well I am glad we have a truce because I don't know what would happen later" said Jake

"One of us would be killed that's what you know I was really harsh yesterday I um had a bad experience with a dragon before and I wasn't too happy about this arrangement"

'Oh yeah his dragon boyfriend' Jake thought "Uh well if you need to talk I am here"

"Thank you Jake"

"Did my witch ear lie to me or Artemis thank his enemy Jake Long?"

"Shut up Cassie me and Jake have reached a truce so hopefully things will be better"

"Oh that's wonderful hey morning everyone Jake and

Artemis have reach a truce thank you Jesus" said Cassandra

Everyone was excited to hear this "When did this marvelous change happen" asked Acelin

"Last night"

Lao Shi looked at his grandson "How?" he asked while thinking 'Please let them not have sex' over and over

"Well talked and it was so childish fighting over nothing so we called a truce" said Jake

"Yeah besides I think we have killed each other before today was out" Laugh Artemis

'Man he has such a pretty laugh thought Jake 'Whoa enough of that I enough of thinking about him last night'

It was true for as he slept he dreamt about Artemis and let's say he never needed a bathroom more in his life.

'What am I thinking I am not gay I've had lots of woman' he reasoned with himself

"LAVINIA not Lavinia Spellbinder" said Artemis as the back of Madame Maxine

"Who?" questioned Jake

"Lavinia my rival her mom is a siren and Sirens and Veelas don't go well" said Artemis

Jack opened the Door revealing a beautiful young women with long blond bright blue and big huge breast that make man's mouth water

"H-h-h-h-h-h-hi" Jake could bleary say the word much to Artemis's disgust

'Oh stop drooling you idiot' he thought 'And you bitch don't even think about'

"Bonjour are Ou Ze Dragon o America" Lavinia said in a bad accent

"Jake I told you Lavinia could speak English well not as good as me but good" said Artemis smugly

"I **CAN** speak English as well as you" said Lavinia still with a hint of French in her voice

'Damn him he ruined my entrance but no matter I shall have him were I want him and you Mr. Long will help and soon I shall be rewarded by the master'

Well I think I'll leave here next chapter with show Artemis's feelings for Jake reviews thanxs


	5. Artemis's feelings and Confession

Cassandra Trixie Spud and Gabrielle were in the magical market searching for some fun since they might be cope up for a while.

"I do hope Jake and Artemis are alright" said Cassandra

"Their fine if only they would admit their feelings for one and another" said Gabrielle

"Now Girl they only met a few days ago love can't blossom that fast Mama Trixie knows"

"Were there is magic in play there is a way"

"So I see you have a plan young lady"

"Well first we must get Art to become a Veela or his old self"

"Wait I thought he gave those powers up" said Spud

"No he gave some story about them being part of him no he used a powerful Glamour spell which reduced his powers and his beauty but it's only a spell which can be broken"

"Wait I don't feel right about that let's just help by giving advice I mean homosexual relationships always confuse boys who don't what to admit their in love"

"Right Cassie Mama Trixie knows if they spend enough together they might just realized their feelings for each other" said Trixie

Gabrielle rolled her eyes "Sure let's do it the hard way they might kill each other before hand"

Back at the apartment Jake and Lavinia made themselves comfortable in the Garden area with Artemis watching from around the stone corner.

'Alright you bitch what are you up to' he thought now for an eavesdropping spell'

"Search high and low every nook and cranny when you find that Bitch and let me listen and look" chanted Artemis

The spell worked he could see and hear them very clearly

"So Jake I must say you have strong muscle I must ask how **BIG **is it?"

Artemis jaw dropped no that bitch didn't just asked that

"Well Twelve in human form twenty-four in dragon" said Jake cockily

Both Artemis and Lavinia' s jaw nearly hit the floor

"I don't believe may I see Jakey" said Lavinia seductively leaning so her breast were in view

"Uh sure what about Artemis and Madame Maxine" said Jake standing up

"Don't worry they won't brother us"

Jake unzip his pant and pulled a hunk of meat that made Artemis mouth water it was true it was huge

'I need to leave before I lose my mind'

"Hey there kid"

"Evening Master"

Artemis nearly screamed he looked to see his animal guardian a black cat with Fu Dog

"What the hell are you two spying on me?" he asked in a whisper

"Well that the kettle calling the cauldron black" said Midnight looking at the Jake and Lavinia who to Artemis's horror was now sucking his cock when did she start doing that

"Hmm I knew you were jealous but an eavesdropping spell"

"Shut up I am not jealous and I wanted to make sure **SHE** didn't do anything"

"Well then explain your hair then" said Midnight

Artemis looked the hall mirror where strips of his black hair were sliver and there was one great one going from his head all the way to his backside

"Oh fuck now I look like Rouge and what the hell are they now FUCKING?!!"

"Ugh no see kid we put an illusion spell on you so you would see our point" said Fu

"Which is?" said Artemis now looking at the pair who were just talking and were the whole time "Damn I want to hear them

"Your in love with Jake or you wish to screw mercilessly" said Midnight

"What I only met him and I can't stand him" said Artemis defensively

"Riiiigggghhhttt Jake and Artemis Long it has a nice ring to it"

"ICE BLADE AND THAT'S FOR THE PORN SHOW YOU STUIPD CAT" Shouted Artemis

The cat made a run for it when knife shape ice nearly it

"Ya Know kid Jake is not all that bad heh he is a caring person"

"Yeah well could he love me I mean what good am I in truth my spells now don't say anything are a wreck watch"

He tried to Levite a vase with flowers but to no avail it fell and broke.

"Huh but I thought you were getting the best grades in school? Said Fu

"I am on reading and everything else but nothing practical yet those don't come till the end of the year" said Artemis

"Then how did you pass the other years?"

"Well there is still one magic I can do flawlessly" said Artemis bushing

"And that is?"

"Well love based spells and some mind control nothing serious and I put them on my teachers"

"I see so any other magic would-"

Artemis hung his head "Instantly backfire and do the opposite of what I want"

Fu looked at the boy he was very upset and since Fu was much of a disciplinary but he be very helpful and he had a sense of why his magic didn't work unless it was some type mind control and love based spell

'If only the kid would be true to himself'

"Ya know kid that Veela blood is very strong and that it has ways of making you do what it's wants" said Fu

"Um you don't think it's wants Jake do you?"

'No kid you both do but your veela side will get him soon I hope this won't be bloody.'

"Nah oh yeah Gramps called he and Acelin are going to be late getting in and every else is staying at Spud's for some reason"

"So I am Here alone with him?"

"Him who?" said the mention person " And what is that"

Fu and Artemis turned and paled they completely forgot about the little porn spell in the back.

"Ah well look at the time Fu we should go to bed bye" said Artemis running with Fu at his heels

"Um do you think they might forget about this in the morning" asked Artemis

"FU!"

"ARTEMIS!"

"I think not" said Fu as a fireball missed them as well as a lighting spell

"GET BACK HERE!"

"To my room we'll be safe I suppose"

They ran inside and seal the door "We'll give him till morning then we'll tell him"

Artemis went to sit on his very expensive bed "Fu what if your afraid of Love?"

"Excuse me kid?"

"What if someone hurt you so bad that your are very much scared of love of being hurt?"

"Listen Kid with love comes pain but in time it heals a lot of people fear love because of that but I sure you don't want to spend two hundred years alone trust yourself and all of yourself you'll find that special person or you may have already"

Artemis smiled "Thank you good night"

"Good night kid" 'Maybe there is some hope for them'

"ARTEMIS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR ELSE"

'Then again maybe not' "Hey Art got some ear plugs"

"Here I use when mom and dad get in the mood"

"Enough said ah goo goo"

They fell asleep not knowing they were being watched

"Soon Artemis you and that dragon will both be mine"

Oh thank god I have finished I not too happy about this chapter trying to get some humor and sex at the same time oh well Review and lots of them bye


	6. Explanation

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews anyway I want to explain about Artemis's powers his magic is off because he rejects half of himself and his Veela half is taking most of his magic but sometimes Artemis and his other side will agree on something such as which spell to cast on midnight as for turning Jake pink it was a potion he secretly put on Jake's skin when they were fighting hope this explains some things


End file.
